


2013/05/17 Word of the Day: Motza

by darkmus



Series: Word of the Day [18]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winning the lottery</p>
            </blockquote>





	2013/05/17 Word of the Day: Motza

**Author's Note:**

> **Motza**   
>  [A large amount of money, especially a sum won in gambling](http://dictionary.reference.com/wordoftheday/archive/2013/05/17.html)

With all his gambling, it's a wonder his father hasn't won the lottery yet, Joey mulls sourly.

He tip-toes through the sitting area, keen to not wake his father, picking up bottles, empty food containers, and losing tickets, all to throw in the trash. 

Then again, thinks Joey, what would his father do if he won the lottery? Probably gamble more, probably drink more... maybe, but not likely, let his children have a piece of the fortune.

What would he do with the winnings? 

That's an easy question for Joey. 

One, pay off all his dad's debt; two, get the hell out of here, live on his own, and become his own man.

That's what he wants more than anything.

But in the end, it's all just wishful thinking.


End file.
